Rainbow Dash's Confession
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Rainbow Dash is preparing to confess his love to the farm pony she loves and she seeks at advice of her friend, Twilight but is Applejack will reject her love?


**Author's Note:** There are a lot of grammar and spelling errors on it, not need to remind me of it!

* * *

Celestia's sun was high in the sky, meaning it was the afternoon.

Twilight Sparkle laid down on the grass reading a book. The purple unicorn, Twilight hear some hoofsteps coming closer to her it was a blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash who watched Twilight reading a book.

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash started the conversation.

"Hi, Rainbow... How have you been?"

"I been doing alright. Hey Twilight, can I ask you for some advice?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" Twilight Sparkle respond, "So what do you need advice on?" She demanded.

"Well is... about love!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Love?" Twilight asked.

The purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle remained quiet for a while to think about what Rainbow Dash had just said. Rainbow Dash seemed to be nervous about whatever she had wanted to talk about.

Rainbow Dash started to blush like she was embarrassed about something, Twilight get up and walk where, Rainbow Dash was. Twilight could see that Rainbow was thinking what to say to her.

Rainbow Dash take a big breath, "How do you know if you're in love?" She asked.

"When you're around somepony your can feel your heart beating very rapidly. You feel like you have butterflies in your stomach that won't seem to go away. After awhile, you know that you really care for this pony and you want to spend the rest of your life with that... Why?" Twilight explained.

"The thing is... I think that I'm in love with, Applejack but I don't know how to tell her how I feel!" Rainbow Dash in a nervous tone and with a blush on her cheeks.

Twilight Sparkle could feel a smile coming on her face, "Do you love her?" She asked.

"From what you said I officially believe that I loved her. I just don't know how I should tell her. I get very nervous when I'm around her... especially during a race!" Rainbow Dash said.

"All right, I help you.. Meet me tomorrow morning at the flower shop we get this over with so by the end of tomorrow morning, you have to confessed your feelings okay?" Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight you're a life savior. What time do you want me to meet you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about six in the morning because I need to make some breakfast to, Spike" Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a hug and they went their separate ways to get home.

* * *

In the next morning, Twilight Sparkle woke up in the five in the morning a she promise. When she arrived at the flower shop, she went inside to see what flowers is perfect for Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was waiting outside of the flower shop, she walking in a circle along the nerves she have. She then see Twilight coming out of the flower shop holding with her magic the flowers.

"Ready to go?" Twilight asked, Rainbow Dash noticing that she was blushing.

"What if she does not feel the same way?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"With that I can not help you that it is her decision to love you the same way you love her!" Twilight respond.

Rainbow Dash then pick the flowers with her tail. After she take the flowers, Twilight wish her a good luck and left, Rainbow flies to see Applejack.

After about few minutes, she found Applejack bucking apple trees. Rainbow Dash felt his heart bucking more faster and she started to get nervous when she stared at the farm pony beauty.

*Come on, Rainbow Dash you can do this. I mean, its just Applejack, right? What's the worst that can happen? She a pony that you know for long time and it's no big deal if she finds it weird, right?* The blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash thought repeatedly tried to calm herself.

Rainbow Dash land and gulped a she started to walk to his crush with the flowers behind her back. She got closer when Applejack noticed her.

"Oh, hello Rainbow Dash.. What I can do for you?" Said Applejack with a smile.

"Hey, Applejack I need to tell you something!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok. What is it sugar?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash felt himself shaking a little but urged himself to keep going, "I... I got this for you!" She said and show the farmer pony the flowers that Twilight buy for her.

"Fer... fer me?" Applejack asked

Rainbow Dash gave her a nod and she gave Applejack the flowers.

Applejack see a red-rose flowers, "Oh thank you sugarcube not pony gave me flowers before!"

Rainbow Dash felt his heartbeat increase and blushed, "Y... you're welcome Applejack," She said, "I... I also want to... say something to you!"

Applejack stop looking to her flowers and gave a warm smile to Rainbow Dash, "Well what is it sugarcube?"

Rainbow Dash felt like she was going to have a heart attack as she going to confess her love for the farmer pony, "Applejack... I uh... for the last years I've talked to you, I.. I felt something in me!" The blue pegasus said nervously.

"I... I really like hanging out with you and talking to you. You... you aren't like any of the other ponies I've met!" Rainbow Dash said.

The blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash take one of Applejack hoofs, "Thanks for the help of, Twilight that I realized that I love you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I know it may sound weird, but I really care about you, Applejack what I'm trying to say is that... I love you more than a friend I want to start a life with you as couples!"

Rainbow Dash looked up to see that, Applejack had a shocked expression on her face and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets. Rainbow Dash shake Applejack trying to get her out of her trance, "Applejack hello somepony home?"

The farmer pony broke out of her trance and looked at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow did y'all really mean what ya just said to me?" She asked with a concerned look.

The blue pegasus gave her a nod, "Yes... Applejack... I do mean it... I really like being around you, talking with you, and working with you. I like you a lot Applejack!" She take Applejack hoof again.

Applejack took her hoof away for Rainbow's hoofs, "Rainbow... Ah've got t'be honest with ya sugarcube!" She said with a sadness in her voice, "Y'all work hard, ya do mess up from time to time, but ya have a good heart and y'all do so much fer everypony!"

Rainbow Dash felt her heart swell up like a balloon, "Applejack are... you saying that...?"

"Do not dilutions yourself sugarcube!" Said Applejack.

"What you mean?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I mean I do not I love you as you love me" Applejack respond.

"But.. but!" Rainbow Dash tried to said something with a mix of sorrow and fear in his voice expecting the worst case about the rejection. She gulped.

"Rainbow do you expect me to say I love you back?" Applejack rise her voice but not in anger, "You're my best friend not my lover mare and I am not lesbian or bi... you get that sugar?"

Applejack put her hoofs on, Rainbow Dash shoulders, "I'm straight suagar... Rainbow Dash that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend... I hope you understand!"

"Thanks... for the flowers!" Applejack take the flowers that, Rainbow Dash gave her with her tail and walk to her house.

Rainbow Dash with a sorrow on her heart watched the farm pony leaving, "Applejack...!" She slowly muttered a she felt a tears fall of her eyes.

Rainbow Dash hung her head in sadness as she slowly trotted and before flying away.


End file.
